Flying Through the Sky
by The Secret Life of Helena
Summary: A Harry/Luna one shot. It was an illusion. An Illusion of the heart. What makes fantasies seem so real?


**Hey there readers! This just popped into my head and I didn't want to lose the memory. So here it is! Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood. I'm just a HUGE fan of 'em. :D One-shot! Enjoy! **

**Title: Flying through the Sky**

**Characters: Harry Potter\Luna Lovegood**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance\Fantasy

* * *

**

As the April Breeze rushed at her face, pulling back her long blonde hair, she kicked at the dirt with her bare feet and the swing started moving. Forward, backward. Reaching higher and higher, the more she could see the blue sky. She went up, and saw the cloudless sky, with birds fluttering by.

Closing her eyes, a wish, recurs in her mind. She wishes she could fly. Like the birds above the sky, heading south during winter and coming back when spring comes by. She could feel the rays of the sun hitting her, closer than ever before and the rush of breeze blowing against her face. Not like what she's experiencing now.

Fluttering her eyes open, she sees, ahead of her, a guy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. She adjusts her position from the swing to allow her feet to fully touch the ground. Slower and slower it went as she brushed her feet at the earth.

Finally stopping, she smiles. "Hello, Harry." She says in her dreamy voice.

"Hello." He replies.

Harry Potter was wearing khaki shorts and a white shirt that fall loose around his arms. He stretches out his right hand and Luna Lovegood accepts gleefully.

Harry swings her around and admires her gold dress. It was clinging to her chest and to her tummy and it was flowing like a waterfall from her hip to ankle. She was just beautiful. She hears her giggle and he can't help but smile.

After swinging her around for a few more times, he pulls her close. Next thing they knew, Luna was pressed against his body, staring through his eyes. It was filled with love, _lust_.

He gestures his hand to their right and Luna turns her gaze. There, she saw the firebolt floating idly a few meters away from them. She swore it wasn't there earlier.

Harry offered his hand to her and she accepted yet again. He guided her through the field and onto the firebolt. He stomped his foot on the earth and they were flying off to the sky. Luna shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was not used to flying this fast.

"Open your eyes." His whisper was barely audible through the rush of wind against her ears.

"No." She stated simply. Pressing some more against his back, he feels the vibration of his talking.

"Check the view." Luna slowly opened her eyes to see the waterfall. The sun glistened against it giving it the golden touch.

"It's _beautiful_." She remarked. Harry turned around enough to see Luna's twinkling eyes. She was real happy, and he was too.

Without warning, Harry flew in a moderate speed. Luna didn't even flinch: she is loving the breeze. She was _flying._ Carefully, Luna released her arms from around him. Harry went slower, scared that she might fall. But she urged him to continue.

He shrugged but followed what he'd said. Luna carefully adjusted herself and soon, her arms were outstretched. The wind smashing against her face. It was relaxing to her, nothing existed for a moment there besides Harry who gave her _this_ feeling.

"You ok back there?" he wondered breaking her from her trance.

"Yes-Yes I am." She said. As Luna was lowering her arms, Harry began to descend as the cloud turned to a tinge of Pink as the sun was setting. She couldn't believe how time passes by.

Luna gracefully dismounted the broom and walked towards the swing where she started moving back and forth. Harry then, walked behind the swing to push it for her. Thirty minutes of giggling happened just then.

After enduring the highest swing yet, she jumps off it. Harry was startled but ran to where she was about to fall. She spread her arms like she did on the broom but this time, she was just herself.

"Luna!" he shouted after her. But it was just background noise to her. Along with the leaves rustling and the branches hitting each other and the birds chirping. She's diving now. Harry was ready to catch her, and when she did fall, he caught her. She was giggling and he sighed in satisfaction.

Luna removed herself from his arms and ran back to the swings where this time, she just sat there and looked at him. He gave a weak smile but somewhere behind her she heard her name.

"Luna, are you alright?" Luna Lovegood was back to reality. She opened her eyes to come face to face with Harry.

"I'm fine." She smiled. He returned the gesture. The train blew its whistle and they were back in King's Cross Station.

"Bye Luna!" called out Harry after collecting his owl cage with a noisy Hedwig in it.

"Bye." She said dreamily.

_Fade.

* * *

_

**That was bad. Anyway, I just love them. :)) I already said that right? I'm still continuing 'Save Me' I'm just running through writer's block. :|**

**Lady Annelies Gryfferin**


End file.
